Forum:Shadow android and frost
hello NOW I AM SAYING THE MARRADGE BETWEEN SHADOW ANDRIOD AND FROST THE HEDGEHOG!!!! :O'RLY? So it's a forum wedding?--Mystic Monkey 21:52, 20 March 2009 (UTC) yes/no :Best wiki answer yet!--Mystic Monkey 20:14, 29 March 2009 (UTC) Shouldnt this kind of crap be in the fandom section of the fourm. MasterTheif43 12:39, 30 March 2009 (UTC) No it shouldn't. Shadow the Hedgehog 21:52, 5 April 2009 (UTC) Well it is between a character and a Fancharacter therefore it should be in the FANDOM'' section, no wonder no one takes us seriously. MasterTheif43 19:58, 6 April 2009 (UTC) If it is fanfictional in anyway, such as a fanfic that doesn't use fanchars, it's still fanfictional. Same if you make a fancharacter thats pure existance is to stand in the background doing nothing; Fancruft.--Mystic Monkey 23:37, 6 April 2009 (UTC) Who's Frost the hedgehog? How dose a Android get married? All these confussing forums make my brain hurt. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'''123]] 23:45, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :Well if a Robot is program to simulate feelings they still count as real right? What about those Androids in DBZ? Wasn't the bald monk (Krilin?) married to one?--Mystic Monkey 23:47, 6 April 2009 (UTC) ::You make a good point. I guess so, but they'll probily have "trouble in the sack" wink, wink. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 23:56, 6 April 2009 (UTC) :::Actually the Android in DBZ was compatable with humans and had a daughter with Krilin.--Mystic Monkey 00:27, 7 April 2009 (UTC) wow we hit the extreme. 1st those weird hair forums, fighting forums, and now a wedding!?!? out of all things... Dawnthehedgehog 04:00, 7 April 2009 (UTC) ps- i call to be part of the audience! few things : I DID NOT CREATE FROST this is 50/50 fanfic and real shadow android:sega frost:I not telling who made her get this the have a kid already and they are not even married yet! I think your in the wedding dawn. Shadow the Hedgehog 01:32, 8 April 2009 (UTC) wat??? i never agreed to any proposal! im just part of the audience! Dawnthehedgehog 02:54, 8 April 2009 (UTC) No no I mean like maid of honor or stuff like that.(I am already the Best man,ACK!!!) Shadow the Hedgehog 19:45, 8 April 2009 (UTC) OH, PHEW...GOT SCARED FOR A MOMENT THERE...Dawnthehedgehog 20:32, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Urgh, i hate weddings. One minute you're complaning that your parents didn't invite you ('cus your the black sheep of the family) and the next you're chasing a dragon who's stolen the bride for some reason! Then you go up a tower only to find that your best friend's dead nemessis isn't dead! Grrrr, i hate weddings. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 19:59, 8 April 2009 (UTC) i dont no if i hate weddings or lik them cuz i dont go 2 them often, thank god! Dawnthehedgehog 20:32, 8 April 2009 (UTC) Well, the only reason I'm here is to get on Shadow's good side. Congrats on the baby frost and shadow android, but you should really be married first before you have a baby. Man, aren't babies cute? mew! Oh well, after this I'm going to Knucklehead's house. Knuckles: Stop calling me that! Okay then Knuckie! Knuckles: sigh --UltimateShadow 21:50, 8 April 2009 (UTC) hehe, knucklehead, ur right about getting married and then having a baby, thats wat happened to my friends parents...only they never got married... Dawnthehedgehog 01:28, 9 April 2009 (UTC) i call judge (like always).The Chosen One Of Fire 23:11, 10 April 2009 (UTC) That was unnecessary. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 23:14, 10 April 2009 (UTC) it was neccacary, unless you want to be the flower girl :P.The Chosen One Of Fire 23:17, 10 April 2009 (UTC) I ain't bein no flowa girl! >:( What i meant was couldn't you just've changed the forum header instead of moving the entire page? [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 23:20, 10 April 2009 (UTC) it had to do with what was in the forum, not at all with the header (ok, maybe somewhat with the header but you get my point).The Chosen One Of Fire 23:21, 10 April 2009 (UTC) What i mean is, that you could've changed general to fandom on the forum header instead of making a new page. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 14:00, 11 April 2009 (UTC) too simple:PThe Chosen One Of Fire 12:02, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Lol, btw, i've moved death arena to fandom too. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 12:13, 12 April 2009 (UTC) good, can you respond to it?The Chosen One Of Fire 12:24, 12 April 2009 (UTC) i'm unconcious. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 12:43, 12 April 2009 (UTC) what happened to self-CPR?:P The Chosen One Of Fire 00:00, 13 April 2009 (UTC) oh, self cpr! i forgot about that, silly me. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 00:03, 13 April 2009 (UTC) but your guitar has been incinerated. BTW where do you live.The Chosen One Of Fire 00:08, 13 April 2009 (UTC) all the way in the u.k, Sheffield to be precise. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 00:10, 13 April 2009 (UTC) don't bluff.The Chosen One Of Fire 00:21, 13 April 2009 (UTC) i ain't lyin' i'm tellin' thee i'm from t' yorkshire. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 00:27, 13 April 2009 (UTC) according to my knowledge of time zones, you shold be around the eastern or central time zone, not greenwhich mean time.The Chosen One Of Fire 00:32, 13 April 2009 (UTC) wha? All i know is that my pc says 1:35am and the wikia clock says 0:35am. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 00:36, 13 April 2009 (UTC) you're suppoosed to be in america, not uk. i am holmes and judging by the times we're always on together and the way you speak, you are a southerner of america.The Chosen One Of Fire 13:27, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ummmmmmmm ok, so r u? Dawn the Hedgehog 18:23, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Suprisingly, no. I realy do live in the u.k, i don't know why we're always on at the same time despite being in different time zones, but i guess the way i talk derives from wacthing too much american t.v. [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 18:28, 14 April 2009 (UTC) HOW COME EVERY FORUM I CREATE GETS OUT OF CONTROL!!!!!!???????? and if you are going to yell at somebody for having a baby before marriage yell at Shadow andriod and frost. Shadow the Hedgehog 14:01, 18 April 2009 (UTC) You know what, Shadow the hedgehog 23, your a pain in my butt.--Kit the Cat he is in all of our butts, he is in all of our butts.The Chosen One Of Fire 16:23, 19 April 2009 (UTC) He's not in my butt, the only thing is my butt is... [[User:Myself 123|'Myself ']] [[User talk:Myself 123|'123']] 16:25, 19 April 2009 (UTC)